


Movie Night

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Soft Anti, Sympathetic Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Watching movies under a pile of blankets with ChasexAntiRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Chase/Anti
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 50





	Movie Night

“This movie sucks.” 

“Shhh.” 

“It’s terrible.” 

“Anti, please.” 

“I’m right!” 

“I like this movie. Can I please just enjoy this movie?” 

The two lapsed into silence for a moment, Anti huffing into Chase’s hair as his boyfriend snuggled deeper into his lap. Instead of watching the awful, terrible, really bad movie that Chase had picked out that involved horrible clay characters that stared right into his soul, Anti fussed with the blankets. Although he’d never admit it to Chase, he was sweltering under all of these layers combined with Chase’s body heat. Whatever made his boyfriend happy- but the movie was not nearly as tolerable. Anti was part demon. He could deal with heat. He could deal with his slit throat and his body glitching into a thousand different pixels. This movie, however, was a torture he had never experienced before, and never wanted to experience again. 

“Home Alone is better.” 

“You just like Home Alone for the violence.” 

“Well, yeah- that’s what makes it better.” 

“We’re not watching Home Alone again.” 

The characters on screen started singing some humiliating song about blues on Christmas that made Anti want to rip his ears off. Chase was humming along to it, which would have been sweet, if Anti wasn’t currently dying. 

“Die Hard is a Christmas movie.” 

“It is not a Christmas movie, Anti.” 

“But it’s better than this.” 

“If you say one more thing about the movie I’m going to make you watch the next one.” 

Anti’s eyes widened in horror.

“There’s another?!” 


End file.
